


"Show Me Watcha Got"

by perverted_brain



Category: AOMG, Block B, Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, Voice Kink, Why Did I Write This?, rapping, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverted_brain/pseuds/perverted_brain
Summary: "Show me whatcha got", Jay Park murmured suddenly. Jiho bit a low chuckle back, closing his eyes and letting his head sink till his chin was touching his chest.He breathed deep in and out."I'm gonna fucking show you what I got", low words escaped the younger's lips, triggering a needing feeling in the older and turning him on.





	

 

"Show me whatcha got", he heared Zico's deep voice demand and how shortly after a dreamily, but steady, beat played.

Jay Park was nodding his head, tagging along the other's as if he was listening to that guy's rapping, but let his gaze wander to the younger rapper, who had his dark orbs resting on the guy in front of them, seeming completely occupied by the rap.

He couldn't deny how fascinated he was from the blonde, being so young and already successful, having that special charm that enchanted everyone around him. Jay ignored the voice that said how incredibly _handsome_ and _hot_ Jiho also was.  
He couldn't think that. They were -more or less- friends.

 

He turned his head to the rapper in front of them again and began to listen and judge him, whispering his thoughts to his partner and then deciding what judgement they would fell.

 

Jay Park was irritated to say the least. Always when new rapper's came up he listened -he _really_ wanted to- but his attention was slowly fading, getting attracted from a special blonde rapper who had a serious expression on. Had he ever noticed how full and plump Jiho's lips were? They sure would feel great on his dick.  
 _What the fuck dude_ , he thought upset, closing his eyes and trying to calm down. He couldn't risk to get a hard on on camera.  
When he opened his eyes again, he saw Loco's worried look and how he secretly mouthed an ' _are you okay?_ '. He nodded absent, sighing and forcing his look to the stage.

He unobtrusively covered his crotch with his arms, concentrating on the beat that was playing.

Although he enjoyed being on SMTM4 he regretted the decision. He didn't know how to survive when there was that special rapper that constantly distracted his thoughts.

 

                                //**//

 

Zico was on his way to the block b dorms when he finally got the moment to let go. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, releasing a long drawn out sigh. That Jay Park dude was too hot to handle.

The last time when he saw him, Jiho was featuring in his music video and they made a party after that, drinking and having fun. That time they got pretty drunk and he still couldn't remember one single thing that happened that night, only how he woke up with a painful headache and a sting in his back, because he slept on top of the kitchen counter.

 

Jiho looked out of a window and stared at the darkness floating passed him. When the area got brighter he could identify where he was, only a few blocks away from their dorm.

That was when he felt something in his pants vibrate and snapping him out of his thoughts.

In thought that it would be Kyung he unlocked his phone with a bored expression and didn't even bother to look what profile his screen showed.

 

_**Party at my house. Wanna join?** _

 

Zico was confused. _Did Kyung have a house? Why didn't he tell him he would have a party?_

His mind was too tired to check the number it was from and he furrowed his eyebrows. A few moments later he casually let his gaze wander on his screen and soon discovered someting odd. He felt his eyes widen and the blood drain from his face, a tingling feeling settling in his stomach. That text wasn't from

Kyung. It wasn't even from Paloalto or Minhyuk.

It was from freaking Jay Park.

Jiho's fingers hovered above his screen, unsure about his decision. _Should he?_

It would be emberassing to hit on the older rapper when he was drunk.

 _He would still party with Jay Park_.

And it would mess up everything.

 _He would party with_ _ **Jay Park**_.

He would have to look him in the eyes in every episode of SMTM.

 _He would propably have the time of his life with Jay Park_.

Fuck it.

 

_**Woo Jiho: Yeah. I'm there in a few.** _

 

"Excuse me, I would like to change the final destination."

 

                             //**//

 

The driver of Zico's black car drove in front of Jay Park's villa, parking a few feet away from the entrance, which was a big gate that developed in a big path that devided into two ways. One led to the mentioned villa and the other to a little parking lot.

Zico thanked his driver, who drove off, and strolled to the gate. When he arrived, he pushed the bell and heard a ringing sound going off somewhere, some rustling and then a deep scary voice who demanded his name.

"Yeah, good evening", Zico mumbled. "I'm Woo Jiho, one of Jay Park's Colleague's on Show Me The Money. He invited me."

After some seconds he found himself going through the opened gates and putting his hands in his pants pockets, while walking to the villa.

Even when he was a good feet away from the building, loud music and firm beats urged their way into Zico's ears. He smirked to himself when he heard bawlings coming from the opened windows.

 

Jiho kinda didn't think about knocking and straight away rushed through the door, being taken aback by the party that was going up inside.

 

Although most of the windows he saw were open, the big living room hall was quite nebulized by all the smoking that was going on. Little groups of four or five had settled down in a circle and eather let a Shisha or a Joint go around. The empty (or full) bottles of alcohol laying around the couches, couldn't be overlooked too.

But that wasn't the only thing going down, ofcourse not. It was _Jay Park'_ s party after all.

 

Zico caught a glimps of some female dancers with permissive clothes that barely covered their intimate parts, and looked them over, while they were sinfully dancing in the middle of the room. He thought he even saw a _male_ stripper but shook his head, Jay Park wasn't gay.  
When he looked around the room his eyes traced the crowd of people, searching for that one hot rapper that -surprisingly- invited him.  
He even bit his bottom lip, determined to find that man. His eyebrows furrowed when he thought he heared someone screaming his name.

"Woo Jiho!", that scratchy voice yelled again and Zico could finally destinate where the owner of that voice was. When he turned te his left he saw Jay Park sitting on a couch, which was occupied by two blonde women, sitting on eather side of him. He sent a smirk to Zico that surely let the younger's heart beat a bit faster, and made a gesture with his hand to invite the blonde to the couch in front of him. With a stern expression Jiho followed Jay's offer and let himself fall into the comfortable couch.

When he was closer, he took a better look at the girls beside Jay Park that were covered in make up and looked so fake, he wondered if the black-head wouldn't throw up after seing them. Jiho was all too happy that he wore his sunglasses, because otherwise he would have burned these bitches with his look.

No. He sure wasn't jealous. _Pff_.

 

"Jiho, dude", Jay Park snapped him out of his daze and draw his attention to him. Fuck he didn't even take a look at him. Now, Zico was definitly happy about the sunglasses, because he was sure he would intimidate him with his devouring looks. The older rapper was wearing a loose tanktop that barely covered his nipples and released a good look of his tattoos. To be honest, Jiho couldn't resist guys with tattoos. They seemed so _bad_ and _dominant_. His thoughts made him shudder.

"Yeah man", he said, emberassed realising he hadn't answered. "Thanks for the invitation. That party seems quite entertaining."

He saw Jay smirking in front of him, releasing a deep chuckle that had Zico's thoughts running amock.

"You could say that", he answered. "Isn't a good fuck all we need from time to time?"

Jiho turned his head away and felt a blush spreading on his cheeks. He hoped he wouldn't mention that-

"Or are you still sleeping with that Kyung guy?"

-he slept with his bandmate. Well fuck.

"Nah", Jiho said, looking down at his hands and playing with his fingers. "It was just for a short time when we didn't had the chance to get laid. The debuting and stuff, you know. Our shedules were tight."

When he looked up he saw Jay Park's bruning gaze on him. Even though he still had his sunglasses on, he held his gaze and shot an intimate stare back. He wasn't sure if the man in front of him could notice, but he was slowly stripping that god damn tanktop off with his eyes, letting his gaze lust over the very much older boy.

 _Put your shit together,_ he cursed himself and forced his look away.

Jay Park coughed and seemed to grasp the situation, distracting himself by searching the room for anything he could see.

Jiho looked everywhere but to the rapper, examining some paintings or even judging some chairs that were standing not on the right places.  
He was surprised when he caught Jay getting up, whispering something in one of the bitch's ear and turning back to Zico, a knowing smirk on his lips.

"I'm going to get something", he explained. "It shouldn't take long, but just get yourself going. I don't want my special guest to be bored at my party." He winked at the confused blonde and soon disappeared in the crowd.

Jiho coughed and awkwardly moved in his seat, trying not to stare at the hoes in front of him. Although that would be kinda hard, including that one of them -the one Jay earlier whispered something to- came over to his seat, sat half on his lap half on the couch, and smirked a flirty smile to him, even daring to wink.

Zico smiled back to her. He didn't want to mess up his image. Yeah, the other rapper knew he fucked a guy but he didn't know he was _gay._ And he didn't kow that Zico was _incredibly gay_ for _him_.

"Do you know Jay Park for a long time already?", the barbie asked him, bashing her fake lashes at him.

"Yeah, kinda", he answered short cut.

"Kinda?", the doll asked, flirty undertone evident in her voice, and Jiho could tell that she wasn't interested in that conversation, but more in that what she expected _after_ that.

"We know each other since I debuted", he aswered and hoped he could avoid the woman now.

But he stiffened only seconds after that thought, at a hand resting on his chest. He didn't need to look down to know it was from the blonde bitch.

"You know", she said, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Jay Park can be lucky to befriend you. He should appreciate what of a hot guy you are."

Zico could feel the hand sliding down, resting on his lower abdomen, coming closer to his crotch.

He irritatedly licked his lips, forcing himself to chuckle and tried not to be so obvious when he backed a few centimeters away. Suddenly he didn't want to be on the party.

Just when the blonde doll catched the few centimeters up, positioned herself on his lap, casually grinding in his crotch and he just was about to stand up and go, Jay Park was returning from wherever he was and rescued him.

He smirked at the sight of the blonde maybe having a happy time right now. And had Zico not been wearing that sunglass, that darkened his sight in the already dark room, he maybe would have seen the empty look in the older's eyes.

"I see someone has fun", he teased and let himself fall into the seat next to the second woman. "I can leave you alone if you want."  
Jiho shook his head and was happy to have a reason to -finally- shove the irritating woman away.

"Nonono", he denied huskyly. "No problem man. What were you getting, by the way?"

Jay looked a bit sceptic, but soon got back to his actual reason to leave his guest. He pulled a transparent bag out of his pocket, threw it on the table between both males and stared curios at Jiho, waiting how he would react.

Mentioned male just stared at the baggy infront of him. It was ages ago since he had last seen one.

"Have you ever tried?", he could hear Jay ask, pointing at the bag of weed.

"Once", he said with a husky voice.

"Well, you mind if we do? I'm gonna treat you", Jay said, smiling. When Jiho looked up he swore that smile was of an angel. It looked so innocent and cute.  
Jiho smiled back.

"I'd like that."

 

                            //**//

 

Zico couldn't remember the last time he had took a look at his watch, but in his state he wouldn't have deciphered it anyways.

They were still sitting on the couch in the living room, that had slowly emptied and was now only occupied by Loco and a few hoes.

"Your music is good shit", Jay said, while he handed the second joint over to Zico. The younger, who had taken off his glasses, accepted the weed stick and widened his red eyes. That was a fucking awesome compliment!

"Really?!", he asked disbelieving.

"Yeah", the older answered, sending an honest smile at the blonde.

"Thanks man", he huskily said, putting the Joint between his lips and inhaling a big drag from it. The smoke escaped his lungs and he inhaled them with his nose. French inhale was his thing.

"Your music is awesome too", he said, while exhaling the smoke to his side.

Jiho handed the Joint to Jay again and let his back sink against the cushions.

"We should work on a song together", the tattoo covered man said.

Zico nodded. From the outside he seemed really calm, but on his inside he was raging with happiness.

"But let's have fun tonight, first yeah?", Jay Park smirked.

On Jiho's cheecks a blush was becoming evident and the blonde bit his lips. His insides were screeming for Jay Park to fuck him, but he just _knew_ that the older boy wasn't interested in guys, especially not in _him_.

When Jay signaled to the bitches to come over, Jiho couldn't help but fiddle nervous with his hands. They were already a couple of steps away when he dared to speek up.

"Let's have fun without them", he said.

The man in front of him sent him a confused look and sceptically waved the women away. Awkward silence filled the air between them.  
 _He had fucked up_ , Jiho thought. _What the hell must the older think of him now?_

"What do you think about?", the mentioned older asked, aware of the uncomfortable silence resting between them.

Jiho bit his bottom lip, let his gaze wander through the few people, moved in his seat and nervously avoided Jay Park's eyes.

"Well", he said. "We could work on the music."

Jay stopped in his tracks and disbelievingly stared at the blonde. He honestly thought something different when talking about "fun". But it was fine with him.  
"Let's do that", he murmured.

Jiho was surprised to say the least, when Jay lightly accepted his proposal. He nodded and followed the older, who was standing up and making his was through the messed up living room.

A few seconds and stairs later they were in a producer room where they sat down on two chairs infront of a mixing desk. Many conputers and microphones were scattered around the room.

When Zico rolled a bit in his chair, his knees unconsciously touched Jay Park's and he slightly backed away.  
"So", the older said and put on the biggest computer in front of them, above the mixing desk. "I've got a few beats I worked on, but nothing too specific."

"Let's have a look", Jiho said, leaning forward and listened attentively to the music that was playing.

Mere minutes and hours later, the men were in their element and deep in making music together. Although they were determined and stern, they had fun and even laughed at silly jokes. When they were nearly finished, most of the song was something both of them never had tried in... music section. Mixing their personalitys together with the fact that they were high, the produced parts were something really special.  
Not to mention that Jiho was so riled up, he didn't even bother when their knees touched, and -after a while- even their thighs clinging together.

That was until he was rapping his lyrics really fast in the microphone, being deep in thoughts and almost don't noticing the hand on his knee.  
The hand slid further up his knee, resting on his mid thigh and had his heart beating faster.  
One thing led to another and Jiho missed a beat.

"Shit", he mumbled, licking his lips and stopping the recording. When he looked down, a nervous look was seen on his face.

Questioning he turned his head slightly to the tattoo covered man next to him.

He was writing something down and looked up to Zico. Damn his eyes were so innocent. His expression so confused.

"What's up, Jiho?", the older asked.

 _What's up?_ , Zico thought. He knew Jay was playing innocent, but for what reason?

"N-Nothing", he stuttered and turned back to the microphone.

"Don't let anything distract you while recording", the older said. "You have to fully concentrate on your work."  
He nodded absent and klicked for the micro to record again.

It were maybe thirty seconds later, Zico agressively spitting his lyrics in the microphone, when the hand on his mid thigh grazed his inner thigh, that was _way_ more sensitive and had his blood rushing to his cheeks. He forced himself to ignore it, avoiding his dirty fantasies, and trying to continue rapping.  
It was going good again, until the hand was slowly sliding up, grazing little circles on the sensitive area under his loose pants. Jiho shuddered and his breath's were trembling.

His voice got the sound of being more scratchy and husky.

Zico's rapping was deep and still steady, until the hand suddenly was _far too close to his crotch_ , even daring to graze a finger over his tightening pants, even fucking _squeezing_ his hardening length and triggering a throaty moan from Jiho's lips.

"Fuck", he moaned.

"Keep going", Jay demanded with a dominant voice. And Jiho actually found himself obeying his order, forcing himself to rap faster and with a voice that suddenly was a few octaves deeper, because of the lust he was feeling.

That was until the hand squeezed his member again, making his way under the waistband of his pants and letting Zico's blood rush southwards.

"Concentrate", a cold voice snapped in Zico's ears.

Zico's breathing got heavier, louder, deeper and more wantonly. His rap was laced with pleasure and his voice trembled slightly.  
Jay Park's hand was carefully engulfing his cock with his hands, making a slow stroke to the tip and teasingly sliding his fingertip over the slit. Jiho choked on his spit. _Fuck._

"H-How should I concen-concentrate when you have your fucking _hand_ in my pants", the blonde more but moaned, biting his lip to keep from letting inappropriate noises out.

A few seconds there was silence in the little room, apart from Zico's quivered breathing. The tension grew.

"Show me whatcha got ", Jay Park murmured suddenly. Jiho bit a low chuckle back, closing his eyes and letting his head sink till his chin was touching his chest.

He breathed deep in and out.

"I'm gonna fucking show you what I got", low words escaped the younger's lips, triggering a needing feeling in the older and _turning him on_.

Zico lifted his head, catching Jay's eyes and quickly getting off his seat, closing the gap between both males, while he slung his legs on both sides of the black heared boy. He kept their gazes locked, his black orbs lusting for the other. Their heads were mere inches apart from each other, so that Jay could recognise those sinfully plump and soft lips, how they were slightly ajar and glistening blood red.

"Suck me", he murmured, and although his voice was quiet, the demanding tone couldn't be overheard.

Zico's mouth watered at the thought. He didn't like sucking dick in general, but we are talking about _Jay Park_. And he couldn't wait to get a taste of him.

A sly smirk spread on his lips, eyes sparkling, and he slowly got off the older man's lap and positioned himself inbetween his legs.  
He smirked at the man above him, while teasingly sliding his hands on his thighs, making his way with his fingertips to his mid thigh, waiting for Jay Park's reaction.

The tattoo covered man had his gaze excitingly staring at the blonde under him, sending him longing stares and impatient for the younger boy's hot mouth.

When Jiho nuzzled his face into Jay Park's crotch, searching for the zipper with his teeth and looking up at mentioned rapper with big innocent eyes, Jay felt his lips parting and his blood rushing south. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Zico pulling the zipper down with nothing else, but his teeth. Teasingly brushing his clothed member with the sharp tooles, making him shudder under his touch.

Zico smirked in return when he noticed the older's reaction, confidently letting his hands slide up again, pulling at the waistband and signing for Jay to pull them off. Hurried and happy Jay obeyed.

Their hands did the work together, so that the jeans was now laying somewhere on the floor, exposing an obvious tent in the older's black boxershorts, causing Zico to already adore the big outline of his groin.

He once again traced the inside of Jay's thighs, triggering goosebumbs all over his body and slowly slid upwards to his crotch. When he outlined the older's cock, he could feel it twitching and becoming harder from second to second.  
Impatient the man bucked his hips, eager for the younger's lips and unable to wait any longer. Deciding he teased enough, Zico pulled the waistband down to his mid thigh and set his groin free. Jay gasped as his most sensitive part touched cold air, closing his eyes and trying to calm his breathing.

"I haven't even started yet", Jiho smirked, letting his hands slide dangerously close to the older man's dick, but not touching it. "You sure you can handle me?"

Jay Park snorted.

"Just fucking suck already", he murmured, dominant tone still evident in voice.

"Aye, aye", Jiho whispered.

He then faced the most perfect cock in the world and made a kitten lick from the base to the tip, encircling it with his tongue and making Jay spasm. He digged his fingernails in the older's thighs, so that he couldn't move and maybe ruin the moment-if Jiho was giving him head.

"D-Don't bruise", he forced in between gasps.

Zico bit his bottom lip.

"Why? You don't like that?", he asked mischievously, letting his nails scratch over the sensitive skin, making red marks. Suddenly Jay Park moaned huskily, his head rolling back, his eyes fluttering shut and clenching his fists.

 _Fuck_.

Zico was fucking surprised, his eyes widening and blood rushing in his cheeks.

"You like... pain, hyung?", he whispered unbelievingly, those pretty lips of his parted in a surprised expression.

Jay turned his head to the male kneeling in front of him, giving him a look that was clouded with lust and didn't say anything for a while.  
"Rough", he murmured with a deep and scratchy voice. "I like it rough."

Jiho unconsciously let out a high whimper, because the older's dirty words went straight to his groin, making him so hard it began to hurt.  
"I can live with that", he murmured and tried to grasp the thing Jay just said.

After some time, Jiho remembered where he was -especially that there was a dick in his face- and he turned to the perfection, imprinting every inch and then slowly leaning down, giving the head a good suck and then swallowing the first half down his throat. He felt long fingers running through his hair, tugging it and cleching every once in a while. Jay's dick was big and Jiho had a hard time to swallow it all. But at the end he dared it, slowly engulfing the length till it hit his gag reflex, trying to hold back a gag and then slowly sliding it in further. Zico was short of breath, clenching his eyes together and trying to adjust to the fullness.

Jay Park could tell the blonde was having a hard time and soothingly fondled with his hair, trying to relax the younger.

The younger waited a few seconds before hollowing his cheeks, pressing his tongue flat against the obvious veign on the underside of his cock and purring, sending shivers down the older's spine and making him see stars.

"Holy shit", Jay moaned, his fingers spasming again and his whole body tensing. The feeling he was feeling couldn"t be described, it was just too much.

"Has anybody ever told you, your mouth is like heaven?", he asked between clenched teeth, while trying to calm his breathing. As an answer Zico sucked harder, bobbing his head up, tracing his teeth with the older's sensitive skin and going down again.

Jay Park was a moaning mess. His eyebrows furrowed, an exciting blush on his cheeks, mouth opened in a silent moan, abs clenching every now and then and trying to keep his cool's, because he was going to loose control soon. 

 

A few sucks later, Jay Park felt a tingling feeling growing in his stomach, warning him for his release.

"S-Stop", he moaned, his hand pulling at Zico's hair and trying to get the blonde's mouth of his cock.

When Jiho looked up at the older, his lips were shining with saliva, swollen and thick and his eyes round and innocent.

"I can't cum before i haven't fucked the shit out of you", the older reasoned, a needy smirk apprearing on his lips.

Zico smiled dirty when he realised his words, backing off and getting on his feet.

He was standing in front of the tattoo covered male now, looking down on him and waiting for an order.

"Strip", the older murmured, leaning back to have a full sight of the blonde. Jay's words made blood rush through his body, a hot feeling settling in his cheeks.

He then fiddled with the hem of his shirt, teasingly setting a bit pale and flawless skin free, rolling the first few centimeters up, while biting his lips.  
Suddenly he turned his back to Jay Park, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the ground, keeping the older from seeing anything, but his exposed back.

The older stretched his neck, trying to get a glimps of the flawless boy, but to no avail. He only heared how a belt was being opened, followed by the sound of a zipper.

"Jiho. Turn around", he said with a hoarse voice. But the younger didn't even bother to look at him while he was talking to him, instead all he allowed Jay Park to see, was how his hand made a few movements, followed by a sharp inhale. _Oh fuck_.

"Say that again", Zico breathed.

Jay gulped. _Was he jerking off right now?_ Already the thought got him riled up, his dick hardening.

"Turn around", he repeated roughly.

"No", Zico said, a silent moan escaping his mouth. "The other thing."

Jay Park was confused. _What did he mean?_ He speculated, but couldn't find an answer. Then he got an idea, but _no he didn't mean that. Or did he?_

"Jiho?", he more but asked, unsure if he said the right thing.

But the reaction told him everything.

A low moan was coming from the younger's direction, his head falling back and a blissfull sound escaping his lips, while his hand was working harder on whatever it was doing (Jay Park _knew_ ). And so he found his hand sliding near his crotch too, grabbing his length and speeding his breathing up, while slowly pumping his groin.

"Jaebum...", Zico moaned Jay's real name, triggering something in the older that got the best out off him, whimpering and letting his desires control his mind.

"Come here", Jaebum groaned, voice dripping with pleasure and desire. "Let hyung take care of you", he breathed. And Zico finally turned around.

His eyes were blown from the built up pleasure, wonderful plump lips open and his stomach sinfully defined. Jay stared at the tattoo's of the blonde, finding them incredibly sexy and a turn on.

He signed for Zico to come over, to sit on his lap and spread his legs on eather side of his hip. Things got a little irresistible when their hard-on's rubbed each other, as the older male motioned for a bottle of lube in the backside pockets of his jeans on the floor (however they got there). But he resisted the urge to fuck him raw, finally popped the bottle open and squeezed some of the cool liquid on his fingers, rubbing it warm. After tossing it between their bodies, he seated himself more comfortable, also so that Zico could easily lean on him, before letting his hand make his way to his lower back.  
He felt Jiho tensing at the cool touch of his fingers, and soothed a hand at the younger's back, drawing calming circles. At the same time he encircled his entrance, dipping his finger in it, that slid in without a problem.

A few seconds later he dared to push in nuckle deep, stretching him slightly, and making Zico move uncomfortable.

"More", the blonde murmured in his ear, letting his forehead rest on his right shoulder.

Jay Park spread Jiho's ass cheeks for a better entrance and slowly pushed a second finger in, beginning to make scissoring movements once fully in. He heard the blonde gasping, digging his nails in his shoulders and letting Jay Park choke on his spit, at the sudden pain rushing through him.  
After a while he found himself inserting a third finger, causing Jiho to let out a frustrated whine. The blonde needed some time to adjust, but once he was, he was wriggling his butt for getting more friction.

"I'm ready", the boy breathed. "I want to feel you in me _now_. Fuck, please give it to me Jaebum. Please"

Having Jiho begging for it like that, had Jay going crazy, emediatly letting his finger's slide out the younger's hole and hastily slicking his aching hard dick with the clear lubrication, before tossing it back on the floor.

His hands settled on the younger's hips, steadying him and lifting him.

He then let the blonde slowly sink on his cock, engulfing his throbbing member with his tight heat, driving him insane.  
Holy fucking shit _Zico felt great_. He forced himself not to cum emediatly, when the blonde was fully filled with him.  
Jiho's mouth escaped a loud whine, his forehead pressing in the hollow between his neck and his shoulder, suddenly biting the sensitive skin and causig Jay to let out a husky moan, digging his nails into the hips from the younger.

"Fuck", Jiho breathed. "Fuck you're too big." Jay nearly snickered at the younger, but decided that the moment wouldn't allow it.

Zico seemed to adjust ages to his dick, but once he finally lifted his head and looked the older in the eyes, nodding his head, Jaebum was directly slaming Zico's hips down to meet his thrust, filling the blonde even deeper and letting him let out a drawn out moan. He himself couldn't help but groan at the overwhelming feeling, seeing stars and feeling as if he was weightless.  
With the help of Jiho's muscular thighs, he was able to lift him again, making a rolling hipthrust at a different angle to find the blonde's sweet spot. And after aimlessly pounding passionatly into him, he finally got a loud and deep moan off the younger's lips.

Zico moaned when Jaebum suddenly straight away hit his prostate, letting him see white and pushing him closer to the edge. He fluttered his eyes shut and scratched the older's back, surely causing bruises, but he just couldn't care less right now.

"Ah! Fuck!", he moaned loudly, voice dripping in want and need. "Right there!"

So the older rapper thrusted faster and harsher in him, penetrating the younger's prostate and sending him to the stars.  
The boy in his arms was quivering with pleasure, trembling and threatanig to overflow with passion.  
Jay Park felt himself nearing the edge too, letting one of his hands slide bewteen them and cupping the blonde's groin, causing a husy moan out from the other. He started to pump the length in rhthym with his thrusts and slid his fingertip over the slit.

"Cum for me", Jay murmured with a rough tone, sending Jiho over the edge and causing him to cry out in pleasure. He soon felt the blonde's release hitting his stomach and covering his hand. The sudden tightening of his hole, completely caught Jay off guard. He gasped, let out a deep moan and was being catapulted to the moon, cuming inside the other and painting his walls.

Slowly coming down from his high he rode their orgasms out, rolling his hips in spasmic motions, before completely slowing down and pulling out of the younger.  
Jiho felt warm seed trickling down his thighs, but was too tired to clean himself up at the moment.

Both men tried to catch their breathings, collapsing on each other because their muscles were so sore.

"Let's go to bed huh?", Jay Park suggested, already holding Zico bridal style and exhaustedly getting up.

They were both really tired and exhausted at the end of the night, but a warm fealing was filling their hearts, making both men smile at the end.

 

                            //**//

 

It were a few days later when Jay Park proudly wanted to show Loco his new song with Zico, but blushed an emberassing crimson red, when moans filled the room, echoing what they were doing, and he quickly had to come up with a believable excuse.

Loco only smirked at that

 

 

 


End file.
